Known collapsible support walkers typically fold together in two dimensions, i.e., back to front or side to side. As a result, even in their collapsed configuration they are difficult to store and transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,898 to Chu discloses a foldable cart apparatus including a first, second and third U-shaped frames pivotally joined and functionally movable between a folded attitude and an unfolded attitude. Its primary function is for carrying articles such a beach related items. In the folded attitude the frames are positioned adjacently. In the unfolded attitude the first and second frames diverge upwardly and the second and third frames diverge downwardly as viewed from the side. The first frame is engaged with a bottom strut supported on spaced apart wheels for moving the apparatus on a surface. A flexible sling is engaged with the first and the third of the frames, so that in the unfolded attitude, a vertical rear containment wall and a horizontal bottom shelf are formed. A flexible fabric bag is fastened between the first and second of the frames and forms an open topped container for receiving the items for transport. The bottom shelf can be used to support an ice chest or other bulky article.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,342 to Serhan describes a foldable walker having a paddle shaped lever arranged to interact with locking pins by lateral movement in either direction. In a particular embodiment, the walker has at least two locking positions wherein the walker can hyper-extend, spreading out and locking to a more fully opened configuration, allowing the walker to be pulled closer to the patient making it easier for the patient to lift himself or herself up to a standing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,246 Gale teaches a walker apparatus comprised of a first front support leg assembly, a second front support leg assembly, a first sliding joint, a second sliding joint, a central hinge joint, a first rear support leg assembly, a second rear support leg assembly, a first support member, a second support member, a front leg collapsing assembly, and a rear leg collapsing assembly. The walker apparatus is adapted to be is collapsed to a compact shape in a continuous collapsing motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,367 to Le tran, et al. discloses a foldable walker including upstanding legs arranged in a generally square pattern, each of which is capped by a fixed joint member and each of which has a slider member slideably disposed on it. Two forward legs are interconnected by two rigid links arranged in a scissors arrangement with the uppermost end of each link pivotally connected to a fixed joint member and the lowermost end of each link pivotally connected to a slider. Each forward leg is interconnected to its associated rearward leg in the same way. Each pair of rigid links is interconnected to one another by a pivot pin. The linkage enables the width and the depth of the walker to be reduced to a very small space and telescoping legs reduce the height dimension of the walker. Handles are folded when the walker is stored and pivoted into their operable position when the walker is deployed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,333,208 to Miller describes a collapsible walking device that can be disposed in an operative (open) configuration and a storage (closed) configuration. The open, operative configuration of the walking device provides a structure to aid a user in walking or standing. The closed, storage configuration allows for easy and convenient storage and transport of the walking device. The collapsible walking device can be transitioned from the operative configuration to the storage configuration in one motion. The walking device includes four support legs that extend to the ground from adjacent two handles.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.